1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information handling systems, and more particularly, to a fan control method and apparatus for use in an information handling system.
2. Background of the Related Art
Due to persistent improvement and development of the components employed in information handling systems, thermal management of information handling systems is increasingly complicated. Hence, it poses a challenge to effectuate efficient thermal management of information handling systems.
For example, the speed of a cooling fan in an information handling system with a plurality of devices (such as a plurality of peripheral component interconnect (PCI) compatible devices) installed is typically set to the highest speed or a relatively high speed with a view to meeting the need for various PCI compatible devices in terms of heat dissipation requirement. Although a fan thus designed and operated ensures the stability of operation of the system equipped with plenty of devices and enables heat dissipation to take place in any scenario that involves the use of an expansion slot within the system, the fan is likely to consume excess energy and thus is not energy efficient. Moreover, the noise generated by the cooling fan operating at a high speed is a significant source of noise pollution.